mctributesfandomcom-20200213-history
Paradigmadness
Paradigmadness is a ''Madness Combat'' tribute collaboration organized by Alpha-Nuva and featuring animation by several other animators. It features a consistent plot involving a group of people trying to protect a mysterious package from Eye Monsters. Plot The animation opens on Seeker working on a transport when Preacher suddenly bursts into his workshop and goes over to his computer. Informing Seeker that the Eye Monsters have arrived early, Preacher uses Seeker's computer to notify the other correspondents to be ready. He then hands Seeker a package and tells him to take it to the correspondence facility, telling him that unless package reaches its destination everything they've worked for will be lost. As Preacher stays behind to hold off the Eye Monsters, Seeker leaves through a tunnel that reaches to just outside the facility and goes to take the package to the correspondence station on foot. He is pursued by the Eye Monsters but manages to fend them off by shooting at them. As he reaches the correspondence facility however he is impaled through the guts by an Eye Monster using its claws. Before collapsing to the ground, Seeker tosses the package into a tube that leads to the next correspondent. The package is picked up by Delamortes, who kills all of the Eye Monsters stationed in the room where the tube leads to before recovering it. Entering the next room, Delamortes kills all of the Eye Monsters guarding it before more Eye Monsters enter to try and kill him. Proceeding to the next room, Delamortes encounters a Mag Eye Monster who attempts to punch him. Avoiding the Mag Eye Monster's swings, Delamortes heads towards the window of the room, but tries shooting at the Mag Agent some more. His bullets do nothing to slow down the Mag Eye Monster, who punches Delamortes and breaks his eyepiece. Delamortes then attempts to bring down the Mag Eye Monster by leaping on its head and stabbing it, but his stabs don't appear to do anything either. The Mag Eye Monster then throws Delamortes to the ground, and Delamortes tosses the package out the window before being killed by the Mag Eye Monster. Meanwhile, Tr3yo kills a trio of Eye Monsters wearing baseball caps when the package lands near him. As Tr3yo picks up the package, a group of baseball cap-wearing Eye Monsters enter from one of the buildings and are ordered by a top hat-wearing Eye Monster to kill Tr3yo. However, the Eye Monsters lose sight of Tr3yo before Tr3yo ambushes and kills them. The top hat-wearing Eye Monster then heads inside and shuts the door. While Tr3yo pounds on the door, the top hat Eye Monster and several other baseball cap-wearing Eye Monsters prepare an ambush inside the building. Tr3yo ends up blowing open the door with an explosive, which kills all of the baseball cap Eye Monsters save for one while the top hat Eye Monster flees through another door. Tr3yo kills the remaining Eye Monster by yanking its head off, as well as two more Eye Monsters who enter the room. He then prepares to throw the package to its next checkpoint, but is shot while preparing to do so. However, this doesn't stop him and he is able to throw the package to its next correspondent before collapsing to the ground. The package is caught by Scorcherz who goes to deliver it only to be shot by an Eye Monster, causing the package to fly out of his hands. Scorcherz goes to pick up the package but is shot again, this time fatally. However, as the Eye Monsters drag Scorcherz's body away, they reveal a peg from which a tentacle of black energy stretches. The tentacle kills all of the Eye Monsters present and makes a hole in the ground through which it tosses the package. The package lands near Dimb as he lights a cigarette. Dropping his cigarette, Dimb goes to pick up the package to deliver it. A trio of Eye Monsters then enter the room and Dimb flees into the next room from them. Going over to a box labelled "Conveniently placed stuff :)", Dimb takes from it a respirator mask along with an AK-47 and a bowie machete. Several Eye Monsters then enter the room but Dimb kills them all before proceeding onward to the next room. In the next room Dimb fires at several Eye Monsters with his AK-47, but is forced to discard it after it runs out of ammo. After killing the Eye Monsters, Dimb discards his bowie machete as well and picks up a pistol with a silencer attached to it to use. Dimb then enters into the next room where he finds the corpse of a dead Eye Monster. Two more Eye Monsters then appear to attack him but Dimb kills them as well. Moving forward, Dimb kills several more Eye Monsters before heading to the next room, where he finds a large number of Eye Monsters ready to attack him. A gun is then aimed at him and shoots him in the head, killing him as the animation cuts to white and then ends. Category:Animations Category:Collaborations